


[Art] Never Say Never

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Digital Art, Drinking & Talking, Kissing, M/M, Supernatural Rare Pair Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RPBB 2016] With Sam in the Cage and Dean living away from the hunting life in Indiana, Bobby is left alone to deal with the aftermath of an averted Apocalypse and with his still vain attempts to get his soul back from a certain demon, who seems to enjoy invading the quiet of his house far too often. And maybe both the hunter and the new King of Hell will have to admit that none of them minds their little game so much, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Say Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942556) by [DarkAbyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/DarkAbyss). 



> Part of the SPN Rare Pair Big Bang 2016
> 
> I signed up for this, because I wanted to challenge myself, what better way to do so than to draw a couple I have never done before? And it was a challenge alright, but really fun to do, it's different, I enjoyed it. Please check out the great story of the lovely author that had so much patience with me and everything, she's totally awesome!

[](http://imgur.com/q5nypuE)

[](http://imgur.com/vAfAIQI)

[](http://imgur.com/S1QpLdW)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/144813998697)


End file.
